Él podria estar muriendo
by Sendokai.Zak
Summary: Él sufrimiento de Mikey crecía y crecía conforme pasaban los días, pero su propia familia es quien alimenta ese sufrimiento. La única persona que puede darse cuenta de esto es April, pero ni siquiera ella es capaz de hacer algo. El túnel de Mikey es largo y obscuro pero afortunadamente para él, existe una luz al final (OC)
1. Chapter 1

...Yo sé cuando empezó todo esto ...pero no sé cuando terminara... ni siquiera sé si Yo podre llegar al final... Ellos creen que simplemente estoy molesto y que se me pasara... pero no es así... ellos... están tan ciegos que no ven mi dolor... ellos... están tan sordos que no oyen mis gritos... ellos... simplemente no entienden...

* * *

Yo no soy el propietario de las tortugas Ninjas... Este es un Fanfiction basado en la serie del 2012

**Después de los acontecimientos de "Nuevo amigo, Viejo enemigo"**

* * *

**POV de April:**

Yo solo intentaba ayudar a Mikey a tener nuevos amigos humanos (Después de todo, Yo no contaba, porque Yo TENIA que quererlos) así que le enseña a Mikey un lugar en donde puede socializar con otras personas: Internet. estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que solo hizo click en la foto de Chris Bradford, me abrazo (No sé por qué Donnie se sorprendió tanto) y lanzo la lapto de Donnie por los aires. Honestamente, Donnie y Yo creímos que debíamos ayudarlo con este asunto, ya que él simplemente se fue de la alcantarilla, celebrando que él y un tal Daniel Ramírez eran amigos de Bradford, pero Rafa dijo que él tenía que aprender solo. Yo nunca había pensado en la mínima posibilidad de de que ese Bradford fuese un secuas del Pie, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía que existía un clan llamado "Clan del pie". Después me entere de que el líder del clan era Oroku Saki, enemigo mortal de Splinter. Me sentí mal por Mikey, el creyó que había hecho un amigo humano, pero solo resulto ser un asesino entrenado en ninjitsu que trabajaba para un sujeto, quien intentaba desesperadamente Matar a su padre... en serio... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, piensa en esa posibilidad?. Yo quise hablar con él, creí que podía ayudarlo, pero fui interrumpida por Donnie, quien me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañase a la cocina por una pizza que él me guardo. Supongo... que fue en ese momento en donde todo comenzó... Al final no pude hablar con Mikey porque me entretuve hablando con Donnie mientras comíamos mi pizza favorita... Aunque no recuerdo haberle dicho a Donnie cuál era mi pizza favorita... supongo que adivinó... Sin embargo, ese no era el punto, yo trataba de hablar con Donnie con respecto a lo que paso, pero el solo respondió diciendo: "Mikey debería ser cuidadoso".

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, trate de no pensar mucho acerca de eso, pensé que Mikey estaría bien con sus hermanos. En clases de ciencia, el profesor nos dijo que tenía planeado hacer un experimento en clases. Era necesario que tuviéramos un compañero para el experimento, naturalmente, yo quería que mi compañera fuera Irma, pero el profesor selecciono a los compañeros, y ella termino acompañando a un tal Casey Jones. Por mi parte, termine con una chica con la que yo nunca había hablado, de hecho, ella no interactuaba con casi nadie en esa escuela, ella siempre estaba atendiendo a su teléfono, una vez, en Geografía, ella recibió un mensaje de texto, y decidió responderlo en medio de un examen (asegurándose de que la profesora no se diera cuenta) pero aun así, ella fue quien obtuvo la mejor calificación... No era de esas chicas nerds o frikis... de hecho era muy bonita y... dotada... y la mayoría de los chicos de la clase intentaban algo con ella, pero ella prefirió darle importancia a su teléfono antes que interactuar con esos "cerdos". Se llamaba Allison Victory, era sencillo reconocerla, tenía una piel pálida con grandes ojos azul celeste y una larga y lisa cabellera rubia, vestía una camisa blanca, cubierta por un chaleco negro a botones, sin mangas, una falda corta de color gris, tenía unas pantimedias negras y usaba zapatillas de color morado, su sello característico es que ella tenía una boina morada. Ella se acerco a mí para empezar nuestro proyecto...

-Hola, encantada de conocerte, dijo Allison con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, el placer es mío, respondí. Ella parecía ser muy amable y amistosa... aunque yo nunca hubiera imaginado lo significativa que sería Allison... en su vida.

**POV de Allison:**

-Hola, encantada de conocerte, le dije a la chica que sería mi compañera de Ciencias.

-Hola, el placer es mío, ella me respondió. Honestamente, no sabía que pensar de ella, es decir, parecía una chica amigable y buena onda... pero podría asegurar que una vez la vi meterse en una alcantarilla...

-April O´niel... cierto?, Me llamo Victory, Allison Victory.

-Lindo nombre...Y... de que haremos nuestro proyecto... según el profesor... debemos utilizar materiales reciclables. Dijo April.

-Podríamos... hacer... lámparas de lava.

-¿Lámparas... de Lava? Pregunto April... un poco confundida

-Sí, yo sé cómo se hacen, y podemos utilizar al menos un material reciclable. Si quieres, podemos reunirnos en tu casa.

-Esta... bien... Podemos reunirnos al salir de clases... ¿OK?

-De hecho... necesito hacer algo después de la escuela... ¿qué tal esta noche?

-Claro. Me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, me dio la dirección de su apartamento y yo le respondí con un simple "Gracias"...

Para mí, este día en la escuela, fue como cualquier otro, aburrido, era la misma rutina de siempre, esa escuela no representaba un verdadero reto para mí, Mi madre era doctora, y ella dijo que mi I.C. siempre fue superior al de los demás... No es por presumir o por hacerme sentir superior a los demás, pero es que siempre me fue fácil desarrollarme en los estudios, incluso cuando no me importaba tanto como debería. El problema es que nadie en esa escuela era mi amigo. 326 estudiantes en ese instituto, y no hay ninguno al que yo pueda llamar: Amigo. No sé lo que piensan los demás, y no me importa... pero para mi... "Amigo" es una palabra con un significado muy importante, y Yo no llamo así a cualquiera... después de todo... mis amigos, mis únicos y grandes amigos no están en la escuela... ni siquiera en la ciudad... solo puedo verlos en verano... y solo puedo hablar con ellos por teléfono... ellos son todo lo que tengo... son mi familia... después de todo... No tengo padres... y soy hija única... es por eso que no puedo separarme de mi teléfono... y mientras hay otras chicas que le dan un estúpido uso, este teléfono si tiene un verdadero significado para mí, prefiero contestar un solo mensaje de mis amigos antes que responder correctamente un examen de Geografía, prefiero contemplar una foto que ellos me manden antes que prestarle atención a los cerdos del equipo de futbol, quienes solo de fijan en cada chica bonita que ven. Pero aun así, tengo que tener una actitud educada con todos en esa escuela, porque yo sé que eso es lo correcto, no importa que tan desagradable sean ciertas personas.

Termine de hacer lo que tenía que hacer en mi casa... y fui directo a la casa de April, con los materiales para la lámpara de lava. Ella me estaba esperando en la entrada de su apartamento y me invito a pasar.

-¿Qué era lo que tenias que hacer?, me pregunto, muy curiosa...

-Era... algo muy personal...le respondí... ella acento con la cabeza y no pregunto nada mas al respecto. De repente, sonó mi teléfono, creyendo que se trataba de mis amigos, pero no fue así

-¿Quién es?, volvió a preguntarme curiosa.

-No es nadie importante... es sola una solicitud de amistad de un tal... Daniel Ramírez...

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, es que ayer vi su nombre en Internet. Dijo, y a partir de ahí nos pusimos a hacer nuestro proyecto, todo marchaba bien, hasta que finalmente me quede distraída viendo en su ventana... porque vi una gran sombra que... se movía... y parecía un... animal.

**POV de Mikey:**

"Acéptalo Mikey, los humanos no te entienden, bueno, ni nosotros te entendemos". Esas fueron las "alentadoras" palabras que Raphael me dijo, yo solo quería probarle lo contrario, yo solo quería probarles a todos ellos que yo si podía tener un amigo humano. Sabía que debía haber alguien en algún lado que nos aceptase, al menos a mí, después de todo hay muchas personas en New York, yo sabía que por muy escasa que fuera la probabilidad, debía haber al menos una persona que no tuviera miedo de tener a una tortuga ninja adolescente mutante como amigo. Creí que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle a April por haberme mostrado el Internet, ya que de esa manera tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi futuro mejor amigo: Chris Bradford... Cielos... Debí haberme sentido tan feliz como Daniel Ramírez cuando Chris lo acepto como "amigo". Yo simplemente quería correr a saludar a mi nuevo mejor amigo (a demás de April), creí que esto sería simplemente grandioso. Pero... nunca hubiera imaginado como terminarían las cosas... yo siempre supe que él era un gran artista marcial, de hecho esa fue la razón por la cual quise ser amigo de Chris, pero nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él trabajaba para Destructor... creo que Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando, estaba tan emocionado con la idea de que por primera vez (aparte de April) tuve un amigo de verdad... mi alegría no duro mucho... a demás... mi alegría ni siquiera significaba algo para Bradford, para él... todo era pura porquería que él utilizaba para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones... "¿Realmente creíste que alguien como Yo pudiera ser amigo de un monstruo como TÚ?"... eso si me dolió... Yo le presente a mis dedos... él me mostró su kata secreta, y yo quería enseñarle la mía... pero aun después de todo eso... él simplemente me hato y me utilizo como carnada para guiarlo hasta la guarida...

Seré el primero en decirlo, me alegra tanto que pudiéramos deshacernos de esos tipos del pie... pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, por mi culpa, mi familia estaba en peligro, quise tanto un amigo que no me di cuenta del peligro en el que me expuse a mi mismo... y a mi padre... "Claro que fue tu culpa"..."Bueno él es una maquina asesina psicópata, mereces mejores amigos que eso"... muchas gracias, Rafa... yo creo que todo el mundo merece mejores amigos que eso... y por más que lo intentara, esa frase no salía de mi cabeza... esa estúpida frase seguía y seguía en mi cabeza hasta que finamente pude dormir... esa jodida frase me torturaba... y mucho... era un recordatorio de lo estúpido que yo había sido... era un recordatorio de todo el daño que yo cause... "Claro que fue tu culpa"..."Claro que fue tu culpa"... Por mi culpa, Destructor ahora sabía que Splinter seguía vivo, sabia de nosotros y que vivíamos en las alcantarillas... "Claro que fue tu culpa"... Claro que fue mi culpa... Yo simplemente trate de alejarme de toda esa porquería. Yo quise hablar con April al respecto... pero... me quede paralizado... justo cuando... estaba llegando hacia su casa... Yo la vi... Yo... sentí como mi tristeza se marchaba mientras la veía... era tan hermosa... era la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida...(lo siento April). Honestamente, creí que solo era porque yo estaba triste y de repente tuve otra oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo humano... un verdadero amigo humano... Yo... nunca hubiera imaginado lo importante que esa chica que acompañaba a April a su casa... seria para mi... Yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado...

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de "El desafío"**

**POV de April:**

...Creo que la situación no podría estar peor... Yo... creí que finalmente todo se solucionaría... creí que finalmente podría volver con mi padre... pero no fue así... una vez mas... fui separada de mi padre por culpa de esos asquerosos pulpos rosados... yo solo quería recuperar a mi padre. Justo cuando creí que la noche no podía ser peor... mis amigos casi mueren por culpa de Destructor... yo... simplemente quede destrozada al ver a mis amigos con heridas tan graves y con esas caras tan decaídas... yo... sentí que nada podía salir peor, ni ese día, ni los próximos... Mi padre seguía prisionero de esos asquerosos pulpos y ahora hay un loco asesino tratando de matar a Splinter y a sus hijos... si... creo que absolutamente nada podía ser peor...

Pero ¿Saben?... no dejaría que la tristeza acabase conmigo... mientras ninguno de nosotros nos demos por vencidos... podremos recuperar a mi padre y detener a esos Kraang y detener al clan del Pie. Esa misma noche, cuando pudimos calmarnos después de todo el desastre de aquel día, quise ver cómo estaban los chicos, y por lo que pude ver, sus heridas físicas eran más dolorosas que sus heridas emocionales... eso me alegro un poco... eso creo... quiero decir... que sus heridas físicas sanarían pronto y eso es bueno... pero si algo me enseño el entrenamiento de Splinter... es que las heridas emocionales son mas difíciles de tratar, y existen ocasiones en las que simplemente no sanan, por eso me alegraba un poco que a todos les doliera mas el cuerpo... bueno, a casi todos... Cuando fui a ver a Mikey, el estaba en su habitación... llorando, eso me preocupo mucho... así que toque la puerta, y después de un corto momento de silencio...

-¿Quién es?, me pregunto Mikey, se podía notar la tristeza en sus palabras.

-Soy yo Mikey, April. hubo otro momento se silencio...

-Adelante... esta vez, la tristeza era menos notable en su voz, pero seguía ahí.

-Hola Mikey, ¿cómo te sientes?, podía ver que estaba sentando en su cama, viéndome, con una sonrisa en su cara... pero yo sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa, y por si no fuera poco... todavía había manchas de lagrimas en su máscara y en su rostro.

-Estoy bien, April.

-Vamos Mikey, dime la verdad. Le respondí, mientras me sentaba en su cama, al lado de él.

-¿De qué hablas, April?, estoy bien.

-Mikey, no me mientas, te escuche mientras estaba detrás de la puerta, pude escuchar perfectamente que estabas llorando. dime ¿Te duele algo?

-N-no, No me due-duele nada April, en serio, me respondió, un poco nervioso.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Y-yo no e-estab-. Lo interrumpí.

-Mikey, todavía hay manchas de lagrimas en tu máscara, Yo ya lo sé. Mikey se quedo sin palabras, ya no podía seguir fingiendo más... Después de un momento, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de Lagrimas...

-Y-Yo... Lo lamento tanto, April...Me dijo, mientras trataba de cubrirse la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Mikey?, Le pregunte, un poco confundida, mientras ponía mi mano derecha en su espald... caparazón y la izquierda en su hombro.

-Por mi culpa... perdimos la oportunidad de rescatar a tu padre...

-Mikey...

-¡De no ser por mí y mi "ayuda" al presionar un botón, hubiéramos logrado escapar de ese lugar junto a tu Papá!.

-Mikey.

-Creí que por fin serviría de algo, creí que podía ayudar... pero solo lo empeore... eso es lo único que hago bien...

-¡De acuerdo Mikey, esto es suficiente!. Le dije en voz alta, Yo ya no podía soportar ver a Mikey auto despreciándose."¡El hecho de que mi padre no volviera, se debe a que él decidió quedarse, no tiene nada que ver con que tu presionaras o no un botón, sin importar si hubiera o no Kraang, no tiene nada que ver contigo, eso solo significa que había Kraangs en una sede de los Kraangs.  
¿Entendido?"... Me relaje un momento, y luego proseguí...: "Mikey, nada de esto es culpa tuya, lo que ocurrió... fue un accidente... quiero que sepas que yo vi claramente que mi padre decidió quedarse a luchar contra los Kraang y que yo no te culpo por eso". Después de ese momento, la cara de Mikey se ilumino, hizo una sonrisa sincera, se limpio la cara y me dijo...

-¿De verdad?, me pregunto.

-De verdad, le respondí.

-Muchas gracias April. y me abrazo fuertemente, yo le devolví el abrazo y le dije:

-Prométeme que no te volverás a sentir culpable por eso, Mikey.

-Lo prometo. Dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su cara. después de ese momento, decidí que tenía que volver a casa, así que me despedí de él y de los chicos. Justo antes de llegar a casa...me di cuenta...: ¡No hice absolutamente nada para el proyecto de Ciencias!¡Allison posiblemente me matara!.

**POV de Allison:**

Yo simplemente estaba caminando devuelta a la escuela y no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa extraña sombra que vi en la ventana de April la noche anterior. Sé que era de lo más extraño, pero yo podía asegurar que esa sombra se parecía a una tortuga... Decidí que lo mejor era no darle importancia... puesto que pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero eso no era lo único que me preocupaba, puesto que días después había visto algo que volaba por los cielos... algo, parecido a una especie de hombre ...pájaro... Eso era lo único que tenía en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba devuelta a este instituto, cuando en lo que a mí respecta, es un reclusorio. Yo lo único que quería era poder volver con mis amigos, quería estar con mi familia, quería que el verano llegara lo más pronto posible, no quería quedarme atascada en un lugar lleno de brabucones que abusan física y verbalmente a otros chicos más pequeños que ellos, lleno de chicas que solo les importa su apariencia, dándole más importancia a todo su cuerpo excepto en la parte más importante, su cerebro. Lleno de chicos maleantes y delincuentes juveniles que se creen geniales solo porque quebrantan la ley antes de los 18 años. De cerebritos y de chicos mimados que disfrutan sintiéndose superior haciendo que los demás se sientan estúpidos o se sientan como nada solo porque no nacieron con una cuchara de plata en la boca. De pervertidos adolescentes llenos de hormonas que solo quieren algo con cada chica bonita que ven. De gente pesimista y amargada que solo se la pasa quejándose de lo dañada que está esta sociedad, tratando de extinguir la poca alegría sincera que le queda a escasas personas... ellos ni siquiera tratan de hacer algo por el bien de esta "Sociedad Dañada". Hace pocas semanas, quise iniciar un proyecto comunitario para las personas de la ciudad... pero no pudimos terminarlo, porque no hubo suficientes estudiantes interesados. Lo volví a intentar... y esta vez fueron menos estudiantes... Quise arrancar esa hoja del proyecto del mural de la escuela y destrozarla... Trataba de no pensar en las cosas malas de ese lugar, y repentinamente, llego April corriendo hacia a mí, diciendo, o más bien gritando: "¡Allison!¡Allison!".

-¿Qué es lo que sucede April?, le pregunte, con la preocupación de que algo malo podría estar pasando.

-Y-yo, *reparación*, tengo que decirte... *respiración* algo... Me dijo, su vos estaba entre cortada porque tenía que tomar respiraciones después de correr mucho...

-¿Qué sucede April?¿Tiene que ver con el proyecto?.

-De hecho... Si... me respondió, podía notar los nervios en su voz..."Tengo que decirte que anoche, no pude hacer nada del proyecto"

-¿Por qué?, le pregunte, con voz calmada pero directa.

-Es que... veras, yo... tuve que quedarme muy tarde en la "casa" de un amigo... él... se sentía muy mal emocionalmente y necesitaba de mi apoyo...

-Eso es, muy triste April, pero dime, ¿se siente mejor?, le pregunte, con un poco de melancolía...

-Sí, él se siente mucho mejor. Me respondió, con un poco de alivio en su cara, creo que pensó que yo posiblemente la mataría o algo así, pero la verdad es que ella no sabe lo poco que me importa ese proyecto.

-Bueno, descuida April, esta noche nos podemos volver a reunir para adelantar el tiempo perdido.

-¿En serio?¡Gracias!, me respondió contenta

-De nada, le respondí con una sonrisa.

Esa noche, de camino a casa de April, quise dar unas cuantas vueltas por las calles, mientras charlaba con uno de mis amigos, por cierto... son siete amigos en total... y ellos son muy... únicos, si ustedes me entienden, el que estaba atendiendo el teléfono se llama Zak y él es un poco... muy payaso, pero supongo que eso era lo que agradaba de él.

-Hola Alli, ¿cómo ha estado todo?, me pregunto Zak, con su típico tono animado y a la vez infantil.

-Hola Zak... ¿quieres que sea sincera? Trato de soportar toda la porquería que tengo que enfrentar cada vez que cruzo las calles de New York, es una hermosa ciudad pero desafortunadamente muchos habitantes no lo son durante la noche... A demás, estoy harta de mi escuela. Siento que esa escuela no es un verdadero reto para mí y no quiero hablar de sus estudiantes... Hubo un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que Zak finalmente respondió.

-Wow... tú realmente querías soltar toda la basura que te guardabas, ¿verdad?, me respondió con el tono Zak de siempre.

-¿Es tan obvio?, le respondí con un poco de sarcasmo. A partir de ese momento nos pusimos a hablar de lo mucho que los chicos me extrañan y yo a ellos, mientras caminaba hacia casa de April. Pero en el camino... llegando al Hotel Lobo, encontré una sustancia fluorescente... En ese momento, dije: ...No...

**POV de Mikey:**

...Esa fue sin duda alguna: La peor noche de mi vida... todo empezó como cualquier día, nosotros en las alcantarillas haciendo las cosas que normalmente hacemos mientras que April era atacado por una especie de Hombre Pájaro, si, un día como cualquier otro. Me sorprendió mucho saber que esa paloma en realidad era un mensajero que tenía un mensaje para April, un mensaje de su padre. Creí que sería una de las noches más geniales de mi vida, una infiltración a la guarida del enemigo por una misión de rescate... ¡eso es simplemente genial!... pero bueno, el gusto no me duro mucho... ya que cuando entramos a la habitación de la computadora central, Leo había dicho que teníamos que separarnos, Yo me quede con Donnie...

-¡¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con Mikey?!.

-¡Oye!. eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, la verdad es que yo sabía que a veces molestaba a Donnie, pero nunca esperaba que él fuera a decir algo así... ese comentario, primero me sorprendió... pero el verdadero sentimiento que eso me provoco fue tristeza...

-Yo no lo quiero, y yo estoy a cargo. Esa fue la respuesta de Leonardo.

-Oye. No podía creer lo que yo estaba oyendo, se que a veces mis hermanos quieren estar solos, pero nunca pensé que intentarían lo que fuese para evitarme.

-Que Rapha se quede con Mikey. Reclamo Donnie.

-Sí, sobre mi cadáver, respondió Rapha... Claro, todos hicieron un comentario al respecto... pero... todo y cada uno de esos comentarios me dolían... y mucho... yo no podía entender que era lo que yo había hecho como para que ellos expresaran que no querían estar conmigo, enfrente de mi... yo solo trataba de ocultar el dolor que me causaban...

-¡Oigan!: ¡Empiezo a pensar que nadie quiere estar conmigo!¡Bien, me las arreglare por mi cuenta!. Eso fue lo que respondí ante todas estas declaraciones. Yo necesitaba tiempo para mi miso y no podía tenerlo estando con un montón de personas que no me quieren, así que utilice una de esas bombas de humo que Donnie invento y me fui de la habitación... solo para terminar encerrado en un armario. Tratando de ocultar la humillación y dolor que en ese momento sentía... esto fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza:

- Je je je... es un armario, eso fue lo que dije mientras ponía una risa forzada y me sobaba la cabeza.

-Diviértanse. ese fue el jodido comentario sarcástico de Raphael, mientras él y Leonardo dejaban la habitación. Mientras yo seguía actuando como Mikey, lo único que hice fue molestar a Donatello, preguntándole para que servían todos los botones de la computadora Kraang... hasta que finalmente descubrimos su plan.

Cuando fuimos a ver a los chicos, ellos todavía estaban intentando liberar al señor O´niel de su celda. Yo lo único que quise fue ayudar, enserio, pero todo me salió mal... otra vez, puesto que oprimí el primer botón que vi... era una alarma para avisar al Kraang de intrusos... nosotros.

-¡Es por eso que nadie quiere estar contigo! fue lo único que Raphael pudo decir en esa situación, echarme la culpa y recordarme lo que obviamente ya se.

Cuando finalmente pudieron liberar al señor O´niel y logramos escapar, justo en el ultimo momento, el señor O´niel tomo un arma Kraang y decide quedare a enfrentarse a esos pulpos. Pudimos escapar, pero sin él... cuando vi la cara de tristeza de April... yo... quede destrozado, ella perdió a su padre... otra vez... por mi culpa...

Finalmente, cuando logramos localizar la bomba del kraang y desactivarla (gracias al cable verde... y a mi) nos toco enfrentarnos otra vez a los secuaces de Destructor, si bien... pudimos derrotarlos... no estábamos preparados para el siguiente reto... El mismo Destructor. Creo que fue la batalla más dura de mi vida... de nuestras vida... No puedo que creer que sobreviví al hecho de que un espectacular me callo encima... Si bien logramos salir con vida... nuestros espíritus estaban totalmente destrozados. Lo único que quería era ir a mi habitación y dormirme lo más rápido posible... Primero descubrí que mis hermanos no me quieren, luego por mi culpa, April perdió a su padre otra vez y luego casi muero en una batalla contra un solo hombre, junto mis a hermanos. Justo cuando nada podía empeorar, April llego a mi habitación, para ver como estaba. A pesar de mis lagrimas y de todo lo que pase ese día, April fue comprensiva conmigo, no estaba molesta conmigo por lo de su padre y más bien me dio aliento para que no me pusiera triste nunca más. Realmente estoy agradecido que April haya hecho eso por mi... pero a pesar del apoyo que April me dio... eso no compensaba que mis hermanos hicieran lo que hicieron...

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de "Surgió de las profundidades"**

**POV de April:**

Yo simplemente no podía creerlo, gracias a Allison, saque A+ en CIENCIAS, por primera vez, en mi Vida, debo decirlo, tenía mis dudas con respecto a la Lámpara de Lava, pero dio sus frutos, y lo mejor de todo, Allison me dejo conservarla... supongo que ella no era tan mala persona a pesar de todo. ...¿Saben? a pesar de todas las cosas malas que sucedieron los últimos días, ni los chicos y yo nos daríamos por vencidos, y creo que esta A+ es una señal de que todo mejorara, eso espero, porque yo estaba tan emocionada... que me había olvidado completamente de Mikey... nunca le volví a preguntar cómo se sentía después de todo lo que paso con Bradford (Ahora Perrera) y con lo de la misión fallida para recuperar a mi padre, después de todo, Mikey estaba muy triste... pero la verdad es que nadie volvió a tocar esos temas, por lo que Decidí no darle importancia, puesto que cuando volví a ver a Mikey, tenía la misma sonrisa tonta y adorable de siempre, Mikey volvió a ser el mismo de siempre... eso me alegro mucho, así que decidí hablar con él...

-Hola Mikey, le hable como cualquier otro día.

-¡Hola April!, me respondió, con la misma energía de siempre... este era el Mikey que todos conocíamos y amábamos... al menos, el Mikey que yo conocía y amaba.

-¿Como han estado las cosas últimamente?. Le pregunte

-Las cosas han estado geniales últimamente, conocimos a un nuevo amigo, y no solo eso, es mi nuevo mejor amigo. Mikey respondió con una enrome sonrisa en su cara.

-Oye, ¿Y qué hay de mi?, le respondí sonriendo. "...Y... cuéntame, ¿como es este nuevo y mejor amigo?".

-Él es simplemente asombroso, se llama Cabeza de Piel, y es un enorme Lagarto musculoso que puede hablar.

-...¿Qué?... Le pregunte con la boca abierta, se que los chicos son mutantes y todo... pero debo admitir que esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

-SE LLAMA CABEZA DE PIEL, Y ES UN ENORME LAGARTO MUSCULOSO QUE PUEDE HABLAR. Mikey me repitió en vos alta, posiblemente creyendo que no lo escuche. "Es un mutante, como nosotros".

-Oh... así que es un mutante... eso lo explica todo... Después de ese momento, Mikey me explico todo por lo que Cabeza de Piel había pasado, me explico que solo era un bebe lagarto que vivía con un buen chico humano, pero que sus padres lo descubrieron y lo lanzaron por el retrete... Pero aun después de todos los problemas que Cabeza de Piel tenia para controlar su ira, Mikey era el único que no lo veía como un monstruo. Por lo que pude oír, Mikey no solo era un amigo de Cabeza de Piel... era su único y verdadero amigo, puesto que los chicos todavía no confiaban en él, ni siquiera Splinter, incluso Raphael seguía amenazándolo diciendo que si le hacía algo a Mikey, lo convertiría en un bolso o algo así... Honestamente, no entiendo como Mikey si confía en CP (Cabeza de Piel) (considerando que CP utiliza la cara de Donnie como una muñeca de trapo), pero supongo que Mikey ve algo en él que ninguno de nosotros puede (Considerando que a él le da risa ver como CP utiliza la cara de Donnie como muñeca de trapo), creo que esa es la razón por la cual CP y Mikey son amigos...Supongo que, a pesar de que yo tampoco podría confiar en CP, yo no podría estar más feliz sabiendo que Mikey supero a Bradford y encontró un amigo de verdad (a demás de mi, aunque no sea un Humano). Supongo que Mikey volvió a ser el de antes, y eso era suficiente para mi...

La verdad, fue un fin de semana relajante, era Sábado en la noche, así que los chicos fueron a realizar una de sus patrullas, mientras, yo esperaba a que fuera Lunes, puesto que no tenia absolutamente ningún plan... que aburrimiento...Ni siquiera pude hacer planes con Irma porque ella tenía que trabajar en el estúpido proyecto de ciencias con ese tal Casey Jones, y lo único que se me ocurrió es que podría pasar el tiempo con Allison, pero tampoco podía, después de todo, ella me dijo que era una chica muy ocupada. Al día siguiente, en las alcantarillas, me quede hablando con los chicos, a cerca de otra batalla contra el clan del Pie, pero no podía evitar ver a Mikey un poco pensativo, lo cual es raro. Le pregunte qué era lo que le molestaba, pero él me dijo que no era nada importante, después de eso, Mikey me pregunto:

-April ¿Qué tan común es que una chica tenga un teléfono?

-Bueno Mikey, yo no conozco a ninguna chica que no tenga uno. le respondí.

-Oooohhhh... Mikey respondió. Yo me le quede viendo un poco confusa. Finalmente, el fin de semana termino, mañana seria Lunes, en la escuela. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Allison, nunca pude darle las gracias debidamente después de que ella me regalase nuestra lámpara de lava ganadora, cuando la vi, estaba atendiendo su teléfono... como siempre, así que me le acerque, pero justamente cuando noto mi presencia, guardo rápidamente su teléfono... era un poco raro, la verdad, pero tal vez se trataba de ese asunto personal del cual me hablo antes... por lo que decidí no darle importancia.

-¿Que hay Allison? me dirigí hacia ella directamente.

**POV de Allison:**

"Era de lo más extraño"... eso es lo que cualquiera hubiera dicho si hubiera visto lo que yo vi, pero no yo, sé que es extraño y que es difícil de creer, pero la verdad es que mis amigos y yo estamos acostumbrados a ver este tipo de cosas... de hecho, esta es la razón por la cual ellos están afuera de la ciudad... Todo comenzó el Sábado, el día después de que April y yo sacáramos la nota más alta en el proyecto de Ciencias... decidí regalársela porque ella estaba más que feliz por su calificación... yo no le di importancia, como dije, esa escuela no representa un reto para mí, simplemente esperaba que los días pasaran hasta que finalmente fueran vacaciones de verano. Al día siguiente, el Sábado en la noche, quise darle una vuela por las calles de New York... y todo era absolutamente lo mismo, las calles ruidosas, Un tal grupo llamado "Dragones Purpuras" causando estragos en los callejones... vagabundos durmiendo por las calles... esta ciudad me da lastima... Lo más llamativo que ha ocurrido aquí: Fue un reportaje de un lagarto monstruo vagando por las alcantarillas y el hombre paloma que vi volar en la ciudad hace unas semanas. Finalmente, los vi, cerca de Central Park, eran... parecidos a la sombra que vi en la ventana de April... eran... Tortugas gigantes que... peleaban contra...Ninjas... Como dije, cualquiera pudo haber dicho que "era de lo más extraño"... cualquiera menos Yo... lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de que no me notaran, luego revisé mi teléfono para activar la cámara (sin el flash, la luz, por más escasa, era suficiente). Tome varias fotos de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y me asegure de enfocarme en las tortugas... y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. "Esta ciudad no es tan aburrida después de todo" fue lo único que pensé mientras corría y me aseguraba de que nadie me seguía, hasta que finalmente llegue a mi casa. Pero lo más raro es que mientras yo corría, pude ver a las mismas tortugas saltando de tejado a tejado, hasta que finalmente, entraron a la primera alcantarilla que vieron, en un callejón... Yo podría asegurar que era la misma alcantarilla en la que April entro semanas atrás, lo único que pensé en ese momento es que simplemente fue una coincidencia... pero creo que eso no era lo importante en ese momento y que las tortugas eran la principal prioridad.

Finalmente, Volví a la Escuela, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hace semanas que encontré mutageno derramado cerca del hotel Lobo, y ahora encuentra tortugas gigantes peleando contra ninjas, tengo que decirlo, esta ciudad es más interesante de lo que parece. Con toda esa conmoción, me había olvidado de enviarles las fotografías a mis amigos, a demás de que tampoco les había informado acerca del mutageno que encontré cerca del hotel. Fui a mi casillero y lo abrí, fingiendo que estaba revisando unas cosas, pero trataba de que nadie viera las fotos de mi celular... estaba a punto de enviar la imagen, a demás de enviar un mensaje con la información del mutageno... hasta que me di cuenta de que April se estaba acercando a mí, por lo que tuve que guardar mi celular.

-¿Qué hay Allison? fue lo primero que me dijo... Yo me quede un momento pensando en todo lo que paso aquel Sábado... hasta que finalmente le respondí.

-Todo bien April, gracias ¿Qué se te ofrece?, le dije de manera calmada pero directa.

-Nada en especial, es solo que... nunca pude agradecerte por regalarme aquella lámpara, la cual es muy hermosa.

-No hay necesidad April, estoy segura de que tú le darás un mejor uso a la lámpara que yo.

-Sí, pero... de todos modos quiero compensarlo, podemos ir al restaurante de Murakami a comer Pizza Gioza. me propuso con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo siento, tengo asuntos que atender durante la semana, no podre acompañarte. Le respondí, y justo en ese momento, sonó la campana del tercer periodo. Y April continuo...

-De acuerdo... será en otra ocasión, debo irme a clase de Matemática o el profesor Knight me matara, hasta luego. Y luego se fue corriendo, hasta que yo la llame...

-¡April!. Ella se detuvo en el momento en que escucho que yo la llamaba. "Tú... no habrás visto nada raro el fin de Semana, ¿correcto?"

-¿Algo raro?, ¿A qué te refieres?. Me pregunto curiosa. Yo me quede pensando... pero finalmente di una respuesta.

-...No... Nada importante... Yo solo... preguntaba. Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a correr al salón de Matemáticas. Decidí que lo mejor no era preguntar en ese momento, al menos no hasta que mis amigos me digan que hacer en esta situación, puesto que ellos son mas expertos en esta materia que yo. Sé que era un poco precipitado pensar en el simple hecho de que April supiera algo de los mutantes y ninjas en New York, después de todo, lo único que la relacionaba es que ella en algún momento, que yo sepa, se metió a las alcantarillas... la oración en si suena extraña, pero creo que lo extraño es completamente normal en esta ciudad... eso era lo que yo pensaba en aquel momento, después de todo, yo nunca hubiera imaginado lo que iba a pasar después... nunca hubiera imaginado que April de hecho sabe más de lo que aparentaba...

**POV de Mikey:**

Finalmente... tuve un verdadero amigo... y sé que no era un amigo humano... pero era mi amigo... Honestamente me da miedo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiéramos llevado a las alcantarillas, o si ni siquiera lo hubiéramos ayudado contra el Kraang... Cabeza de Piel hubiera muerto por los prejuicios de mis hermanos, si yo no hubiera estado hay... Cabeza de Piel no estaría con nosotros. Yo siempre supe que él no era un monstruo... no era su culpa que no pudiera controlar su ira, no era su culpa ser un mutante... él estaba perfectamente bien con ese chico hasta que sus padres decidieron lanzarlo por las alcantarillas... ¿cómo es que ni siquiera se les ocurrió llevar a un refugio o algo así?... y después de ese momento fue encontrado por el Kraang, tan solo para ser la victima de horribles y dolorosos experimentos. Nadie lo entendía, yo era el único que lo entendía, ni siquiera mi padre pudo ver más allá de la ira incontrolable de Cabeza de Piel, él... no tenía la culpa de tener esa ira... el no era un monstruo... pero a nadie pareció importarle a nadie... ni a los padres del chico... ni a mis hermanos. Yo no dejaría que él volviera a sufrir por culpa de otros... él era mi amigo... y al parecer: Yo era su único amigo, y la mayor prueba de que eso era cierto: Fue que Cabeza de Piel me confió la Celda de Energía a MI... No a Leonardo, No a Raphael, No a Donatello... Fue a mi... finalmente, alguien confiaba plenamente en mí y Yo no permitiría que esa confianza se quebrara, Yo iba a proteger esa Celda de Energía del Kraang o de cualquiera que quiera usarla con tal de respetar la promesa que le hice a mi amigo... Yo... estaba Feliz... Incluso sabiendo por todas las malas situaciones por las que mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que pasar. Cabeza de Piel me ayudo mucho superar las emociones negativas que mis hermanos me provocaron y a olvidar el hecho de que hay un asesino psicópata que trata desesperadamente en encontramos y matarnos, cuyo ejército está compuesto por su hija, un perro gigante humanoide y una anguila gigante ... Sip, Cabeza de Piel me ayudo bastante a olvidar lo malo de las circunstancias, y yo lo ayude a él a olvidar lo malo de las circunstancias.

Cuando April me pregunto cómo estaban las cosas, yo no podía parar de hablar de Cabeza de Piel, incluso le repetí (en voz alta) a la perfección lo que dije cuando ella no me escucho. Era sábado en la Noche y decidimos que era momento de otro patrullaje... todo andaba bien, hasta que cerca de Central Park, fuimos emboscados por el clan del Pie. Naturalmente, les dimos una paliza, pero en medio de la pelea no podía evitar sentir la sensación de que estábamos siendo observados, así que me di la vuelta... y pude ver como alguien estaba corriendo de ese lugar. Trate de avisarle a los chicos, pero ellos me respondieron: "Ahora no es el momento, Mikey". ¿Saben? ellos siempre me dan esa respuesta cada vez que quiero hablar con ellos, pero a ellos no les importa, incluso cuando es más que obvio que no están haciendo nada. Al final los derrotamos... otra vez... y salimos corriendo hacia las alcantarillas. En medio del recorrido: Pude ver a la persona que estaba en ese mismo lugar, por lo que trate de avisarles otra vez, pero ellos simplemente me lanzaron la misma respuesta, lo cual me enojo. Después me di cuenta de que esa persona era la misma chica que vi en la casa de April. Sinceramente, yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento... Ella era la chica más hermosa que vi en mi vida (otra vez, lo siento April) pero no quería asustarla con nuestra apariencia, a demás al final pensé que tal vez no era tan importante, que la única razón por la cual corrió es porque se asusto y tal vez no la escuchamos porque sea de esas personas que no gritan, se paralizan y hacen lo primero que se les ocurren, de todos modos ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que tuviera un teléfono y nos tomara una fotografía o varias?... La verdad es que esa probabilidad es un tanto grande... pero también es probable que ella no lo hiciera...¿Verdad?. Al día siguiente, todavía no podia evitar sacarme de la cabeza de que esa hermosa chica nos había visto la noche anterior. Una vez más trate de infórmale a los chicos de lo que vi... Leonardo estaba viendo su programa de televisión, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio y Rapha estaba golpeando al muñeco de entrenamiento... "Ahora no es el momento, Mikey" esa fue la respuesta que todos me dijeron... no sé si quería gritar o golpearlos en la cabeza... pero al final no hice nada... Cuando April llego y nos pregunto que habíamos hecho... un momento después, ella se me acerco. Yo le había hecho una pregunta, acerca de que tan probable es que una chica de 16 años tenga un teléfono.

- Bueno Mikey, yo no conozco a ninguna chica que no tenga uno. Me respondió. Por supuesto que eso me preocupo mas, y solo pude responder con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Oooohhhh... Supongo que la probabilidad era grande...

* * *

Capitulo 1: Fin. Pues, espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio, sé que es un poco largo, pero la verdad es que trato de adelantar la historia lo más posible. Y si: Tanto Allison como sus amigos serán importantes en la historia en el futuro, espero que les agrade el personaje. Ella está muy consciente de los Kraang y de los mutantes También voy a agregar los punto de vista de las demás tortugas y de Splinter en las futuras historia, pero serán uno por uno.


	2. Chapter 2

...Yo sé cuando empezó todo esto ...pero no sé cuando terminara... ni siquiera sé si Yo podre llegar al final... Ellos creen que simplemente estoy molesto y que se me pasara... pero no es así... ellos... están tan ciegos que no ven mi dolor... ellos... están tan sordos que no oyen mis gritos... ellos... simplemente no entienden...

Yo no soy el propietario de las tortugas Ninjas... Este es un Fanfiction basado en la serie del 2012

* * *

******Después de los acontecimientos de "****TCRI: El Laboratorio de Kraang********"**

******POV de April:**

Estaba ansiosa de que por fin pudiéramos hacer algo para poner en su lugar a esos molestos pulpos purpuras, después de todo, ellos son los responsables de muchas cosas malas que están pasando en esta ciudad, no solo del secuestro de mi padre... Creí que todo iba a marchar de maravilla, es decir, teníamos a un lagarto gigante musculoso de nuestra parte... Finalmente conocí a Cabeza de Piel... creo que Mikey no pudo haberlo descrito mejor...pero sin importar como era su apariencia, estaba segura de que por fin lograríamos un punto en contra de los kraang... todo marchaba bien, pero creo que al final los chicos no pudieron hacer más que descubrir sus planes... ellos todavía tenían su portal activo y la única razón por la cual secuestraron a mi padre... fue porque estaban buscándome, claro que en ese momento yo no sabía porque, así que lo único que podía hacer era sorprenderme con la noticia... a demás, perdimos a nuestro aliado más fuerte y feroz... pero esa era mi perspectiva de Cabeza de Piel... un aliado... y creo todos los demás lo veían de la misma manera... todos excepto Mikey... Cabeza de Piel y Mikey eran mucho más que simples aliados... eran amigos... su amistad, por mas reciente que fuese... era un ejemplo de lo que era la verdadera amistad y ahora, Mikey perdió a su amigo... a su mejor amigo... Cielos... aun sabiendo que el kraang me quiere a mi... no podía evitar pensar en la tristeza que Mikey debía estar pasando... creo que es propio de mi pensar en mis amigos antes que en mi misma. Si bien, Mikey intento ocultar su dolor tal y como lo hizo en otras ocasiones, poniendo una sonrisa falsa y fingiendo que estaba feliz... yo podía ver más allá de eso. Yo sabía que Mikey estaba peor que antes, y que él necesitaba desesperadamente de ayuda... pero en ese momento pensé que yo tal vez no era la mejor opción de todas... que Mikey necesitaba de sus hermanos y más importante... Su padre. Intente hablar con los chicos al respecto... mas específicamente: Con Leonardo, el mayor de todos. Yo sabia... o al menos pensaba: que él debía conocer mejor que nadie (a demás de Splinter) como eran sus hermanos... pero no fue de mucha ayuda...

-¡Oye!, Leo, ¿me permitirías unos momentos?, le pregunte a Leonardo cuando tuve la oportunidad?

-Claro April. Él me respondió. A partir de ese momento, fuimos a la cocina de modo que pudiéramos hablar los dos a solas. Nos sentamos en las sillas y empezamos a hablar.

- Y dime April, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Es sobre Mikey, le respondí de manera directa. "Leo, creo que últimamente Mikey a estado un poco...decaído... y creo que tiene que ver con las cosas que han sucedido recientemente".

-Está bien, April. Me respondió con tranquilidad. "Sé que las cosas últimamente no han salido como queríamos, pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprender de nuestros errores y hacer un mejor esfuerzo en el futuro. Inclusive Mikey, en especial Mikey, entiende eso".

-Lo sé, Leonardo, pero creo que Mikey está deprimido por otras cosas que salieron mal, es decir, Cabeza de Piel fue tele transportado hacia la dimensión Kraang otra vez. Le respondí, con más seriedad.

-Lo sé, April, a todos nos duele, pero tenemos que superar estas dificultades si queremos que él algún día vuelva. me respondió con seguridad.

-Eso es verdad pero... es que no creo que comprendas como se siente MIKEY en este momento, quiero decir... Mikey y Cabeza de Piel tenían una conexión mas grande de lo que ustedes podrían tener... creo que Mikey está sufriendo mas esta pérdida que ustedes. Le dije a Leonardo.

-Sé que Mikey es el más cercano a Cabeza de Piel, pero créeme April: Mikey siempre ha sido capaz de salir adelante en los malos momentos y yo se que este es uno de esos. Créeme, todo saldrá bien al final... Esa fue la respuesta de Leonardo... creo que era más que obvio... Leo no era el indicado para ayudar a Mikey... Al menos... no para mi... yo se que Mikey puede salir adelante... pero esta vez... no sin ayuda.

******POV de Leonardo:**

Supongo que las bajas son inevitables, es decir, esta misión no fue un éxito... después de todo, no pudimos hacer nada más que averiguar que el Kraang tiene un portal y que descubrimos cual era su verdadero objetivo... April. Pero creo que lo más importante (de manera negativa) fue la perdida de Cabeza de Piel. Sé que él podía ser peligroso, pero él un aliado nuestro, él nos ayudo a pesar de todo los problemas que tuvimos en el pasado. A todos nos dolió su perdida, inclusive Donnie, aunque no tanto como al resto... especialmente no como a Mikey... es decir, yo se que Mikey y Cabeza de Piel tenían una conexión mayor de la que nosotros podríamos tener... pero yo se que Mikey entiende que este es el tipo de cosas que nosotros debemos superar y aprender de estas malas experiencias.

Después de unos momentos, April me había pedido un momento en privado para hablar de cierto asunto, yo accedí, luego fuimos a la cocina y nos sentamos en las sillas. Después de una pequeña conversación, April solo hablaba de como se sentía Mikey después de todo esto yo termine respondiéndole:

**-** Sé que Mikey es el más cercano a Cabeza de Piel, pero créeme April: Mikey siempre ha sido capaz de salir adelante en los malos momentos y yo se que este es uno de esos. Créeme, todo saldrá bien al final... Después de eso, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, hasta que April finalmente respondió:

-Creo que tienes razón Leonardo... tal vez... deba dejar que Mikey tenga tiempo para sí mismo. Esa fue la respuesta de April, a la cual: yo asenté con la cabeza... sin embargo, no podía evitar notar que April tenía una expresión de disgusto en su cara. Quise comentar al respecto pero justo antes: ella se había levantado de la silla y se fue de la cocina inmediatamente. Yo me quede pensando un momento, hasta que finalmente me retire de la cocina también.

Esa misma noche... Nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde viendo un interesante programa de televisión... que hablaba de un grupo de niños que tenían que participar en un torneo interdimensional para salvar a la tierra... o algo así..., Mikey como siempre se puso cerca del televisor mientras que los demás estábamos en el sofá... excepto April, quien se sentó en el piso, cerca de Mikey, lo cual le disgustaba a Donnie un poco. Luego, April dijo que ya era muy tarde y que tenía que volver a casa, no sin antes despedirse de todos nosotros... pero su despedida con Mikey fue más prolongada:

-Adiós chicos. Dijo, mientras bostezaba.

-Adiós April. Le respondimos todos, casi al unisonó.

-Y Mikey. April se detuvo para hablar con Mikey, el cual dejo de prestarle atención a la TV.

-¿Si, April?. Mikey pregunto curioso.

-Créeme cuando te digo que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. April le dijo, todos estábamos un poco confundidos acerca de esa declaración... especialmente Mikey, pero este respondió...

-Ah... está bien April. Mikey respondió incrédulo. Luego, ella se fue. Después de un tiempo... Raphael finalmente pregunto.

-Oye Mikey, ¿De qué estaba hablando ella?

-¡Sí!, creo que a mí me gustaría saber de que estaba hablando. Donnie reclamo, creo que era obvio que estaba un "poco" celoso por el simple hecho de que April estaba pasando más tiempo con Mikey últimamente que con él.

-No lo sé, hermano. Mikey respondió con incredulidad, mientras él se levantaba del suelo y se fue hacia su habitación, lo cual dejo a Donnie mas disgustado. Yo también estaba un poco curioso acerca de que estaba hablando April, pero al final no le di mucha importancia, es decir, eso no era asunto mío. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que April posiblemente trataba de reconfortar a Mikey después de todo lo que paso, es decir, creo que ella todavía tenía en su cabeza la conversación que nosotros dos tuvimos y después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en Mikey. Honestamente, yo sigo firme con el hecho de que Mikey solo necesita tiempo para sí mismo y darse cuenta de que todo saldrá bien al final. Todos nosotros, especialmente Mikey, debemos esforzarnos más la próxima vez.

******POV de Allison:**

Estaba caminando por las calles de New York, era de noche y me dirigía hacia mi casa después de cenar en un restaurant de Pizzas. Estaba Hablando por teléfono con Zak, a cerca de toda la información que le envié estos últimos días...

-Bueno Alli, lo que está en esta foto definitivamente es Mutageno, y estas tortugas... posiblemente solo sean un experimento del Kraang. Estaba comentando Zak, después de una charla acerca del tema.

-Lo sé Zak, es por eso que creo que tal vez deban inspeccionar esta zona. Le dije, con una vos un tanto preocupada. "A demás, te recuerdo que las tortugas estaban peleando contra ninjas... es decir... tortugas gigantes humanoides especializadas en un arte de combate japonés... dime que esta oración no te parece extraña".

-Esta oración es un ejemplo de la palabra "extraño"... pero te recuerdo que nosotros tenemos nuestra misión en otra zona del país... te prometo que apenas terminemos... iremos a New York.

-Yo sé que lo harán... pero lo que trato de decir es que deberían acelerar el proceso... sé que entrar y salir del Área 51 como polizones con vida es difícil... pero les pido que lo intenten. Le dije a Zak, con un poco de preocupación. Hubo un periodo corto de silencio, hasta que Zak me respondió...

-Está bien Allison, por ti: Lo intentaremos y créeme cuando te digo que- Zak fue interrumpido en medio de la oración, por Lindsay... ella es... adorable... sin importar lo que ella haga... tú simplemente no puedes estar enojado con ella.

-¿Hola?¿Alli?¿Eres tú?. Me pregunto Lindsay. ella tiene un tono inclusive mas infantil que él de Zak.

-Hola Lindsay. Sí, soy yo. Le respondí con un poco de alegría.

-Oh, Hola Alli, Soy Yo, Lindsay, esta es mi voz, sé que no puedes verme, pero créeme que esta es mi voz, estoy en el Área 51 con Zak y los chicos.

-Sí Lindsay, se que eres tú, se que esa es tu voz y sé que está en él área 51 con los chicos. Le respondí... yo no podía parar de sonreír.

-Oye, en una de tus fotos, enfocaste a una tortuga con cinta roja y en otra foto, a una con cinta naranja... no sé por qué pero la de la cinta naranja parecía mas agradable que la roja.

-Mmmm... no me había dado cuenta de eso Lindsay... nuestra conversación finalmente fue interrumpida por Zak.

-¡De acuerdo! chicas... creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que la tortuga naranja es mas agradable que la roja... pero por ahora tenemos que irnos. Te amamos, te extrañamos y queremos volver a verte en otro momento... Chaoooo... Y... Zak colgó, bueno... supongo que no podían hablar por mucho tiempo sabiendo en el lugar en el que estaban.

Después esa peculiar conversación... me dirigía hacia mi casa, en el camino estaba en Edificio TCRI. No podio evitar notarlo. pero en los últimos pisos del edifico... había muchas luces que parpadeaban. Eran luces purpuras, como la de las armas de Kraang. Eso hiso que me quedara pensando un momento... Hasta que finalmente vi a un Kraang salir despedido por una ventana del Edificio. Eso me impresiono un poco... posiblemente un experimento del Kraang salió mal... y después de que ese Kraang saliera de la ventana... salió una especie de gas verdoso... Yo reconocería ese gas en donde quiera que fuese, así que lo primero que hice fue tratar de taparme la boca y la nariz y salir corriendo lo más pronto posible... Me coloque en un lugar seguro y trate de informarle de esto a los chicos... pero decidí no hacerlo... pensé que podría colocarlos en algún peligro si alguien escuchaba algo fuera de lo común en el Área 51... por lo que decidí esperar para poder volver e inspeccionar la zona. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y debería volver... pero en el camino... en algún callejón, una tapa de alcantarilla se levantaba del suelo... decidí ocultarme para ver que salía de hay... y me sorprendí al ver a quien vi... April... sé que una vez pudo ser una casualidad, dos una coincidencia... pero decidí no quitarle el ojo de encima

******POV de Mikey:**

No recuerdo un momento en mi joven vida de 15 años un momento peor que este... no me sentía así desde que fallamos en la misión de recuperar al papá de April, pero creo que este momento es todavía peor... Todo empezó con el simple hecho de que teníamos que informarle a Cabeza de Piel que perdimos... que **PERDÍ** la celda de energía kraang... yo no culpaba al Pulverizador por eso... de hecho... él estaba tratando de recuperarla... pero si Donnie no la hubiera utilizado como BATERIA temporal para el Tortumovil... nada de esto hubiera pasado... en el momento en que le perdimos la pista al Kraang... quede destrozado... pero no podía permitirme mostrarles a mis hermanos mi preocupación y tristeza, así que lo único que hice fue actuar como el Mikey de siempre... después de todo... ellos ni siquiera se preocupan por Cabeza de Piel... solo les preocupa el daño que él puede hacer... pero a mi si me importaba... y mucho... Cabeza de Piel era mi mejor amigo... y la prueba de esa confianza era que ÉL me dio a MI la celda de energía... él me confió la celda para que yo la protegiera del Kraang... NO para que DONATELLO la utilizara como batería para luego perderla en manos del Kraang... Yo estaba preocupado y triste por saber que tengo que enfrentar la decepción que sentiría Cabeza de Piel al saber que le falle... que no pude cumplir con la promesa que le hice... que su único y verdadero amigo le fallo... Yo sabía que los chicos no entenderían... ellos nunca entienden como me siento yo... ellos están tan inmersos en su pequeño mundo que no se dan cuenta cuando un elefante está en la habitación... Leonardo... entrenando todo el tiempo como si no hubiera mañana y viendo su estúpido programa de Héroes Espaciales como si fueran a transmitir el último episodio... Donatello... trabajando y aislándose en su estúpido laboratorio todos los días y pensando en April el resto del tiempo... Raphael... leyendo sus estúpidas historietas y liviano con sus problemas de ira constantemente, para finalmente calmarse y vivir en la negación diciendo que no tiene "NINGÚN JODIDO PROBLEMA DE IRA"... Sip... prácticamente eran los "hermanos perfectos"... y luego se quejan de mi, diciendo que no soy más que un dolor constante en el caparazón, señalando constantemente mis defectos, diciendo que tengo un largo camino que recorrer si quiero ser un mejor ninja...¡ESTOS IDIOTAS NI SIQUIERA ENTIENDE QUE YO NO QUIERO SER UN MEJOR NINJA... QUIERO SER YO MISMO!... y para colmo de todos... Cabeza de Piel se fue... se fue y no sé si algún día volverá... y si llegase a volver... no sé si volverá vivo... Todo lo que quiero es volver a ver a mi amigo... pero tengo que afrontar la realidad... él ya no esta aquí... y eso simplemente me destroza el corazón.

Al final de todo... descubrimos que April era el verdadero objetivo de los kraang, a pesar de mi tristeza... no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentía April... creo que era propio de mi pensar en el bienestar de mis amigos antes que en el propio...

Más tarde esa noche... nos quedamos viendo un programa acerca de unos chicos que encuentran unos brazaletes que los transportan a otra dimensión... y que tienen que luchar contra toda clase de criaturas para salvar a la tierra... Luego, cuando April dijo que tenía que irse, se despidió de todos... pero ella se despidió por más tiempo de mi que de los demás...

**-**Y Mikey. April se detuvo para hablar conmigo, deje de prestarle atención a la TV.

-¿Si, April?. Le pregunte curioso.

-Créeme cuando te digo que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. April le dijo, todos estábamos un poco confundidos acerca de esa declaración... especialmente yo, pero respondí...

-Ah... está bien April. Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento... pero la verdad es que esas fueron las palabras más satisfactorias que escuche en toda la noche... April me dio aliento para poder seguir adelante... cielos... no sé qué haría sin April... creo que nunca pude darle las gracias por a haberme dicho esas hermosas palabras que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

******Después de los acontecimientos de " ****Parasítica******** "**

******POV de April:**

Sinceramente... no sé qué fue lo que paso esa noche... pero era comprensible... después de todo, yo estaba con Splinter entrenando, lejos de las alcantarillas... y déjenme decirles que fue el entrenamiento más duro por el que tuve que pasar... pero a pesar de todo, me alegra decir que dieron sus frutos... Cuando finalmente me entere de que los chicos habían sido atacados por unas avispas gigantes... primero me sorprendí y después de alivie de que los chicos estuvieran sanos y salvos. Estaba hablando con Donnie en su laboratorio cuando él me lo conto todo... y sinceramente me sorprendió mucho saber que Mikey fue el héroe del cuento... supongo que Mikey debía sentirse muy orgulloso por haberle salvado el caparazón a sus hermanos...

-WOW, no puedo creer que Mikey fue capaz de terminar el antídoto él mismo. Le dije a Donnie con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, la verdad... yo tampoco. Me respondió Donnie... un poco decaído.

-Y... hablando de Mikey... ¿Tú has notado algo extraño en él?. Le pregunte a Donnie, recordando como debía sentirse Mikey después de Perder a Cabeza de Piel.

-¿A qué te refieres con... raro? Me pregunto Donnie, mientras estaba soldando unas piezas metálicas.

-Quiero decir... ¿no has notado a Mikey decaído estas últimas semanas?

-No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas April?. "Lo pregunto porque creo que es más que obvio que Mikey está más que triste por el hecho de que Cabeza de Piel se fue y tal vez no vuelva"... eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, honestamente... me sorprendió un poco que Donnie no se diera cuenta de la situación por la que Mikey debería estar pasando... es decir... era su hermano... pero finalmente le respondí a Donnie...

-Pregunto porque... últimamente las cosas no han salido exactamente bien... después de todo lo que paso en el TCRI...

-Si... admito que ese no fue el mejor de nuestros momentos... pero creo que lo único que podemos hacer es trabajar duro para arreglar las cosas... Me respondió Donatello.

-Si... pero creo que hay una cosa que tal vez no estás viendo... una que necesita que la arreglemos urgentemente...

-¿Y que podría ser esa cosa... April?. ¿Es enserio? ¿que acaso nadie se da cuenta de que Mikey necesita de sus hermanos ahora, más que nunca?... y lo único que te preocupa es soldar esas piezas metálicas...

-...No... no es nada Donnie... creo que solo estaba exagerando las cosas... Le respondí... después de darme cuenta de que obviamente él no era el indicado para ayudar a Mikey...

-...De acuerdo, April... Donnie me respondió. Supongo que yo no podía evitar el disgusto... después de un silencio incomodo... finalmente volví a Hablar con Donnie...

-Y... ¿cuántas veces tuvieron que darle las gracias a Mikey después de que él les salvara la vida...?. Le pregunte... tratando de Olvidar mi disgusto...

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?... Donnie dijo mientras seguía soldando.

-¿Cual es el problema? no creo que debas sentirte avergonzado por el hecho de que tu hermano menor te salvar la vida.

-No gracias, April... no creo que necesite recordarle a Mikey su "Gran momento de Gloria"... de todos modos él ya estaba empezando a molestarnos diciendo que era un héroe... Donnie me respondí... con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-Espera... ¿ni siquiera le dieron las gracias a Mikey?. Le pregunte con un poco de disgusto.

- No... como dije, Mikey ya nos empezaba a molestar diciendo que hizo algo increíble como salvar nuestras vi- Lo interrumpí.

-Donatello. ¿Ninguno de ustedes le dio las gracias a Mikey? Le pregunte, mientras me levantaba de la silla en la que me encontraba.

-No... ¿Por qué te importa tanto April?. Donatello me pregunto, con un poco de nervios en su voz... me quede un rato pensando hasta que finalmente le respondí...

-Por nada, Donatello... yo... olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer... Eso fue lo que dije... pero en realidad era solo una excusa para salir de su laboratorio.

-E-está bien April, si quieres yo puedo ayudar- lo volví a interrumpir...

-NO... yo... quisiera hacer esto sola, Donnie... Le respondí y me fui inmediatamente del laboratorio...

Yo, no podía creer lo que escuche... Mikey salvo a sus hermanos... dos veces... y lo único que pudieron hacer era sentirse irritados por Mikey... era más que obvio que Leo no parecía ser el indicado para ayudar a Mikey, y ahora me doy cuenta de que Donatello tampoco. Pero después de haber oído la historia completa de esas avispas mutantes... ni siquiera voy a intentar preguntarle a Raphael si él podía ayudar a Mikey... sé que probablemente no deba decirlo... pero sin importar que tan irritante pudo haber sido Mikey, no puedo creer lo que hicieron sus hermanos... Los chicos... me decepcionaron... Yo solo fui a la habitación de Mikey...

POV de Donatello:

Honestamente... no podía creer que Mikey hiciera lo que hizo... es decir... No puedo creer que él mismo terminara el antídoto... nos salvara la vida una vez... y luego... que nos salvara la vida otra vez... Debo admitirlo... por primera vez Mikey hizo algo realmente útil... Honestamente creí que él no sería capaz de terminar el antídoto... pero lo hizo... creo que me sentí orgulloso de Mikey inclusive cuando primeramente me sentía sorprendido e incrédulo... al menos hasta que las avispas salieron del huevo para volver a atacarnos... Con toda la conmoción... me había olvidado por completo de lo que Mikey había hecho... y solo me concentre en arreglar las puertas del Tortumovil...

-Dame Pizza. Me dijo Mikey con un tono de superioridad.

-No voy a darte pizza. Le respondí, un poco disgustado.

-Si... no es como si hubiera hecho algo increíble como salvar tu vida. Eso me disgusto mas. Finalmente la conversación fue interrumpida por Leo, quien se molestaba por el hecho de que Mikey utilizo su historieta favorita como papel de Baño. Finalmente... Leo sostuvo un trapeador en contra de un Mikey que yacía en el suelo... debo admitir... que eso me dio gusto...

Cuando April entro a mi laboratorio para hablar conmigo, me sentí realmente bien de saber que ella y yo estábamos a solas. Finalmente la conversación se alargo y tocamos el tema de las Avispas... para finalmente hablar de las hazañas de Mikey...

-WOW, no puedo creer que Mikey fue capaz de terminar el antídoto él mismo. Me dijo April con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, la verdad... yo tampoco. Le respondí... un poco decaído. Después de un pequeño rato, la conversación en algún punto solo trataba de Mikey... lo cual no me gusto mucho, a demás, me preguntaba por qué April menciono lo que paso en el TCRI.

-Si... admito que ese no fue el mejor de nuestros momentos... pero creo que lo único que podemos hacer es trabajar duro para arreglar las cosas... Le respondí.

-Si... pero creo que hay una cosa que tal vez no estás viendo... una que necesita que la arreglemos urgentemente...

-¿Y que podría ser esa cosa... April?. Esa declaración me preocupo un poco, pensé que algo podría estarle molestando a April y yo no lo notaba.

-...No... no es nada Donnie... creo que solo estaba exagerando las cosas... April me respondió.

-...De acuerdo, April... Le respondí. Supongo que eso me calmo un poco, pero yo no podía evita pensar en lo que April acaba de decir. Hubo un incomodo momento de silencio hasta que April volvió a hablar.

-Y... ¿cuántas veces tuvieron que darle las gracias a Mikey después de que él les salvara la vida...?. Me pregunto, recordándome el disgusto que sentí aquel día.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?... Le respondí mientras seguía soldando.

-¿Cual es el problema? no creo que debas sentirte avergonzado por el hecho de que tu hermano menor te salvar la vida.

-No gracias, April... no creo que necesite recordarle a Mikey su "Gran momento de Gloria"... de todos modos él ya estaba empezando a molestarnos diciendo que era un héroe... Le respondí... con un poco de molestia en mi voz.

-Espera... ¿ni siquiera le dieron las gracias a Mikey?. Me pregunto, con un poco de disgusto.

- No... como dije, Mikey ya nos empezaba a molestar diciendo que hizo algo increíble como salvar nuestras vi- Ella me interrumpió.

-Donatello. ¿Ninguno de ustedes le dio las gracias a Mikey? Me pregunto, mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba.

-No... ¿Por qué te importa tanto April?. Le pregunte. supongo que no podía evitar sentirme nervioso.

-Por nada, Donatello... yo... olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer... Eso fue lo que me dijo

-E-está bien April, si quieres yo puedo ayudar- Me volvió a interrumpir...

-NO... yo... quisiera hacer esto sola, Donnie... Me respondió y se fue inmediatamente del laboratorio... mientras que yo me quedaba solo con mis pensamientos.

Después de esa incomoda conversación... solo podía quedarme en pensar en todo lo que April Había dicho... ¿Que era esa cosa que necesitábamos arreglar urgentemente... y por qué le importaba tanto que no le diéramos las gracias a Mikey... es decir... yo no lo hice porque Mikey me estaba molestando... Después de unos momentos, me salí del laboratorio, Le pregunte a Leonardo si había visto a April, y él me respondió que April se fue directamente a la Habitación de Mikey. Lo cual me molesto, es decir, yo había notado que April pasa más tiempo con Mikey que conmigo y yo no entendía Por qué. Quise ver lo que pasaba en la habitación de Mikey (Supongo que no podía evitar estar celoso) pero no pude escuchar absolutamente nada, porque la puerta estaba cerrada, y sabia que si intentaba abrirla suavemente, me escucharían.

******POV de Allison:**

Después de haberme dado cuenta de que April podría saber algo acerca de las tortugas, decidí que lo mejor era no quitarle el ojo de encima, después de todo no puedo permitir que nada relacionado con los Kraang se me escapara de las manos... En cierta ocasión yo vi como April estaba escapando de una chica de etnia asiática. Me quede impresionando al ver como esta chica saltaba de tejado en tejado con tal de Atrapar a April, la persecución se convirtió en una carrera de motocicletas... les perdí la pista... pero decidí buscarlas hasta poder encontrarlas en un callejón... solo para ver a April siendo apaleada por esta otra chica... pensé varias veces en intervenir... aunque no lo parezca... yo fácilmente podía doblegar a esta otra chica, ¿de qué otro modo podría defenderme de los kraang y de sus criaturas? pero al final no lo hice, porque April la sorprendió por detrás

-¡NO LO SÉ!, ¡Reprobé Matemáticas!**¡Mis amigos son mutantes!, ¡Mi papá fue secuestrado!** Mientras que April fue finalmente doblegada por esta chica y fue sometida por una cadena en el brazo, ella seguía...**¡Y perdí a mi Mamá!**... Por alguna razón, la chica asiática se quedo paralizada al oír las últimas palabras. Acto seguido... April aprovecho que bajara la guardia para poder lanzarla hacia el subterráneo... Yo me fui de ese lugar después de que April se retiro... Me quede pensando en todo lo que April había dicho mientras yo estaba en mi departamento... mas específicamente... en mi recamara... No solo no había duda de que April estaba relacionada con las tortugas... cosa por la cual tuve que seguir vigilando a April... sino que ella tiene muchas cosas en común conmigo... Eso hizo que sintiera empatía por April... cosa que solo ocurría con mis únicos amigos... y eso jamás paso mientras yo estaba en la escuela con los demás estudiantes... Pasaron varias semanas y decidí inspeccionar varias zonas en las que yo creía que se encontraba el kraang, Finalmente... en mi inspección, llegue a un edificio abandonado en el cual hubo rastros de que hubo Kraangs allí, también encontré rastros de una pelea resiente y uno de los experimentos fallidos del kraang, una especie de avispa mutante en el suelo, yo pude ver que estaba muerta porque no se movía y no tenia su aguijón. Yo recibí una llamada de mis amigos... lo cual me alivio... porque sabía que eso significaba que ellos salieron a salvo del Área 51... el que me llamaba era Jeremy... él es un científico con una mente muy activa y creativa... parecía que nada se le escapaba sin importar que tan pequeño fuera... él es un gran chico con el que siempre puedes confiar...

-¿Hola... Allison?

-Hola Jeremy... ¿Cómo has estado?

-Buenooo... Salimos vivos del Área 51 y eso es bueno... Jeremy me respondió con un tono de preocupación que cualquiera de nosotros puede identificar, excepto él mismo.

-Pero...? Le respondí. Yo sabía que algo le molestaba.

-Pero... Lindsay... sé que tal vez no deba decirlo... pero... ella casi pone toda la misión en peligro. Dijo Jeremy... un poco decaído.

-Pero...¿Qué fue lo que paso?. Pregunte, un poco preocupada

-Ella vio algo de color naranja y ... bueno, tú ya sabrás que paso después...

-OH... bueno... sé que Lindsay puede ser un poco distraída a veces... pero debes entender que ella siempre ha sido así. Le respondí, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-¿Quieres que te diga cuantas armas apuntaron en mi cabeza?. Jeremy me dijo un poco disgustado.

-... No... Pero vamos, Jeremy, Si Kiet (otro de mis amigos) estaba con ustedes... ninguna arma les hubiera hecho daño, y lo sabes. Le respondí.

-Bueno... eso es cierto... pero- Lo interrumpí.

-Jeremy... Lindsay es torpe y distraída... a veces ella prefiere estar en su mundo y nos ignora a propósito... cualquiera podría pensar que ella es irritante... pero Lindsay Solo será irritante si solo te concentras en lo negativo... Ella es dulce, considerada y cariñosa... Ella siempre dice que tus experimentos son los mejores del mundo... incluso cuando una tostadora vieja funciona mejor...

-Oye... Jeremy me interrumpió, yo lo único que hice fue dejar escapar una risa.

-Ella es quien se toma la molestia de despertarte en las mañanas cuando te quedas dormido en tu laboratorio y te prepara tu bebida favorita... Chocolate con leche... No creo que sea justo que te moleste que Lindsay cometió otro error... eres más inteligente que eso Jeremy... A demás... ella sabe cuando comete errores y se pone triste, porque ella sabe que eso nos molesta ¿Tú serias capaz de soportar ver esa carita triste?... Le dije a Jeremy, mientras que hubo un momento de silencio...

-¿Sabes? A veces odio cuando tienes la razón. Jeremy finalmente me respondió. Yo lo único que hice fue reírme para luego continuar con la inspección.

******POV de Mikey:**

...Creí que finalmente pude hacer algo que alegrara a mis hermanos... ellos siempre dicen que soy una molestia y que para lo único que sirvo es para ser la carnada para mis enemigos... eso realmente me dolió... Fue lo único que mis hermanos pudieron decir mientras yo estaba siendo perseguido por una avispa gigante que intentaba matarme... Yo los salve... dos veces... creí que finalmente se sentirían orgullosos de mi...creí que finalmente hice algo que los complacería y que podía demostrarles que yo podía ser el ninja que ellos querían que yo fuese... pero lo único que hicieron fue sentir incredulidad... No podían creer que yo finalmente hice algo bueno por ellos... no podían creer que hice algo bien... ellos... ellos parecían rehusarse a la idea de que yo hice algo que ellos no fueron capaces de hacer... parecía que ellos querían negar que por una vez fui tan bueno como ellos... o incluso mejor... Y eso me dolió... todo este tiempo siempre trate de aparentar que no me dolía, siempre he actuado como si no me importara que mis hermanos me menosprecian y que yo no sirvo para nada más que ser un mal chiste... Volví a fingir que no me dolía actuando como el Mikey de siempre... Pero yo no podía soportarlo mas... La verdad es que lo único que quería era que el día terminara para finalmente irme a mi cama... solo para poder dejar salir los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia... Tristeza... Dolor... Decepción... Depresión... Solo quería llorar... llorar hasta que me secara completamente... no creí que fuera posible sentir tanta miseria... pero finalmente me di cuenta de que sin importa lo que haga... mis hermanos estarán decepcionados de mi...

Al día siguiente... estaba viendo la misma serie que habíamos visto antes... honestamente... era graciosos ver que los dos chicos de esa serie se parecían a mi... Uno de ellos tenía mi personalidad... mientras que el otro tenía mis gustos... supongo que eso me hacia olvidar las cosas... pero finalmente pude ver que Leonardo y Raphael se acercaban para poder la TV al igual que yo... Me levante del suelo y me fui directamente a mi habitación después de ver que ellos llegaron... a Leonado pareció extrañarle que yo me fuera, así que me pregunto a donde iba... pero yo no le respondí... a decir verdad, en ese momento, lo que sea que ellos digan me importaba una mierda. Después de un rato a solas... me di cuenta de que alguien llamaba a mi puerta, creí que eran mis hermanos, así que no respondí... volvieron a tocar y esa vez si respondí...

-¿Quién es?. Pregunte con una voz seca.

-Soy yo, April... ¿Puedo pasar?... después de un momento de silencio, le respondí

-Si... trate de olvidarme de todo lo malo y fingir que estaba feliz como siempre. Cuando ella entro... ella vio mi cara... obviamente, ella se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba para nada feliz... Ella se acerco a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado...

-Escuche lo que hiciste por tus hermanos... Mikey, yo de verdad estoy impresionada. April dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, eso me reconforto un poco...

-Gracias April, yo- Ella me interrumpió.

-Pero también sé lo que tus hermanos hicieron. Su sonrisa desapareció... "Tus hermanos no hicieron nada". Después de oír eso, hubo un gran momento de silencio... yo no sabía que decir, pero finalmente April rompió en silencio...

-Eso debió dolerte mucho, Mikey. Yo lo sé... también sé que tú no te permites mostrarle tu tristeza a tus hermanos... pero quiero que sepas que si puedes desahogarte conmigo... Después de un momento de silencio... finalmente lo hice... deje que las palabras y mis lagrimas salieran mientras que April estaba allí para mi cuando mis hermanos no lo estaban...

-...Cuando fui capaz de terminar el antídoto... y pude salvar a mis hermanos... creí que finalmente fui capaz de hacer algo por el bien del equipo... por el bien de mis hermanos... creí que ellos me dirían lo bien que lo hice esta vez... pero ellos solo sentían incredulidad al entender que fui lo que ellos querían que fuera... Y cuando finalmente los salve... otra vez... de esas espantosas avispas que salieron del huevo... simplemente se quedaron congelados y mudos... Creí que dirían lo orgullosos que estarían de mi... Solo para darme cuenta de que a Leonardo solo le importo su jodida historieta y que prefirió golpearme con un trapeador por usarla como papel higiénico, cosa que en realidad no hice, antes que agradecerme por salvarle la vida... Mientras que Raphael solo se quedaba hay, sonriendo al ver como fui humillado en el suelo... mientras que a Donatello solo le importo reparar al jodido Tortumovil, indiferente... Y yo seguía hablando y llorando mientras que April estaba allí para consolarme...

* * *

******Después de los acontecimientos de "**** La Hora de la Verdad******** "**

******POV de April:**

Parecía que todo estaba perdido, Mi padre todavía estaba bajo el dominio de kraang, Los Kraang finalmente me capturaron y estaban capturando a más personas en la ciudad. Yo no podía describir el miedo y dolor que yo sentía al ser sometida a los horribles experimentos del Kraang... tengo que admitir... que por un momento... todo se había terminado... pero finalmente recordé, que tengo cuatro tortugas ninja mutantes adolescente como amigos, que estaban allí para salvar el día... a pesar de las dificultades por las que tuvimos que pasar, lo logramos... finalmente derrotamos a esos feos pulpos morados... Debo admitir que fue muy doloroso el tan solo pensar que Leo tuvo que irse. pero al final: todo salió bien, y nuestra familia no tuvo que soportar una dolorosa perdida... finalmente tuvimos un hermoso abrazo familiar , acompañado de los bellos rayos del sol...

Cuando finalmente las olas del mar nos devolvieron cerca del puerto de la ciudad, nos bajamos de esa extraña maquina del kraang uno por uno. Raphael fue el primero y este ayudo a Leonardo a bajar, después de él se bajo Donnie y él me ayudo a mí. Finalmente Mikey se bajo de la maquina y nos siguió a todos desde atrás... Mientras que caminábamos hacia nuestro hogar, pude notar que Mikey ya no estaba cerca de nosotros, lo cual me extraño un poco. Después de decirle esto a los ojos, ellos me pidieron que volviera atrás mientras que ellos llevaban a Leonardo a las alcantarillas, a lo cual yo accedí. Después de haber recorrido un pequeño camino de vuelta, pude notar que Mikey sequia en el puerto. Pude ver que él estaba viendo algo y también pude notar que tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, lo llame gritando su nombre, instantáneamente este reacciono y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llamándolo y corrió rápidamente hacia mí, cuando finalmente se acerco a mí, le pregunte...

- Oye Mikey...¿Qué era lo que estabas viendo?. Pero este no me respondió, y solo pude ver que el estaba sonriendo mientras tenía una cara pensativa...

-¡Mikey!. Volví a dirigirme hacia él con un tono de voz más fuerte, esta vez él reacciono.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa April?.

-Estaba preguntándote que fue lo que viste en el puerto. Después de oír eso, Mikey tartamudeo un poco hasta que me respondió.

-Ah.. n-no... nada April, no estaba viendo a nadie. Mikey finalmente me respondió.

-Pregunte QUE, Mikey, no a QUIEN. Le dije un poco confundida, Mikey tartamudeo mas y finalmente me respondió.

-Ah... n-no... nada April, no estaba viendo nada. Yo seguía muy curiosa, y pude volver a notar que la sonrisa de Mikey y su cara pensativa volvieron, yo simplemente no pregunte de nuevo...

Cuando Mikey y yo volvimos a las alcantarillas, solo podíamos celebrar por nuestra victoria contra el kraang, nos la pasamos bailando toda la noche hasta que finalmente no pudimos mas... Mi padre finalmente estaba conmigo, derrotamos a los cerebros espaciales de otra dimensión y estaba rodeado de mis amigos... creí que no podía ser más feliz en cualquier otro momento de mi vida...

Cuando finalmente pude recuperar mi vida y la ciudad se había calmado después de toda la conmoción que se produjo por la invasión extraterrestre, pude volver a la escuela como cualquier día. Todo era normal, vi las mismas clases aburrías de siempre, tuve tiempo para estar con mi amiga Irma... era un día como cualquier otro antes de que conociera a las tortugas... Justo después de salir de clases y despedirme de Irma, me dirigí directamente a mi casa... En el camino, me encontré con Allison... debo admitir que yo me había olvidado de ella en todo este tiempo, ya que no nos hemos vuelto a hablar desde que aprobamos el proyecto de ciencias... pero algo curioso es que ella estaba con un chico, parecían muy cercanos, lo cual es raro si consideras que Allison no habla con nadie en la escuela... pero yo nunca había visto a ese chico en la escuela. Quise acercármeles para poder volver a hablar con ella, debo admitir que Allison es una chica muy simpática. Ellos estaban conversando, pero aun así quise interrumpir la conversación.

-Hola Allison. Le dije apenas me acerque a ella con una sonrisa.

- Oh... Hola April. Ella me respondió, también con una sonrisa en la cara. "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

-Solo quería saludarte, puesto que no nos volvimos a hablar desde lo de la lámpara de lava y eso...Le respondí conservando mi sonrisa.

-Sí, es cierto que no hemos vuelto a hablar... Ella dijo mientras se acomodaba una mecha de su cabello.

-Y... ¿quién es tu amigo?. Le pregunte mientras miraba al chico que la acompañaba. Debo decir, que era bastante apuesto, era un chico alto con piel clara, con ojos naranja y un cabello anaranjado, tenía un peinado hacia atrás... y tenía unos cuantos músculos. Tenía una camisa blanca con mangas rojas y unos pantalones cortos de color azul grisáceo, unos tenis deportivos y calcetas blancas.

-Oh, April, te presento a: Zak. Zak, te presento a: April, es una compañera de la escuela. Allison dijo mientras nos presentaba el uno al otro.

-Mucho, gusto. Me dijo Zak mientras sonreía y me extendía la mano.

-El gusto es mío. Le dije mientras nos estrechábamos las manos. El tenia una sonrisa que me recordaba un poco a la de Mikey.

******POV de Allison:**

Era una de las situaciones más estresantes de mi vida, la ciudad estaba siendo invadida por los kraang, quienes decidieron finalmente actuar. Yo lo único que podía hacer era ver horrorizada como los ciudadanos corrían por sus vidas y había niños llorando porque no tenían a sus padres para protegerlos de una invasión extraterrestre... sé que yo no conocía a nadie de esa ciudad... pero me rompió el corazón saber que todos estaban siendo víctimas del miedo y el caos... yo lo único que podía hacer era defenderme a mi misma e intentar ayudar a las personas que podía, y no eran muchas personas... y tampoco pude hacer mucho desde que los kraang empezaron a secuestrar directamente a las personas...

Cuando finalmente no podía hacer más que escapar y desmantelar a tantos androides de Kraang como podía, decidí atacarlos con todo lo que tenia... después de todo... yo no soy una chica común y corriente, mis amigos tampoco... pero antes de hacer lo que yo tenía que hacer... pude ver como la nave nodriza del kraang caía hacia el agua del mar, también empezaron a caer varias de las esferas que el kraang utilizo para capturar a las personas, liberándolas. En una de las esferas, pude ver que estaban April y las tortugas, juntas mientras intentaban llegar a la orilla del puerto... Todas las tortugas y April se bajaron de las capsulas y finalmente llegaron a tierra firme, mientras yo estaba lejos, observándolos, pero al haber hecho que una caja del puerto accidentalmente se cayera, hiso ruido y una de las tortugas miro a mi dirección...Mas específicamente, la tortuga de bandada naranja... hubo un corto periodo de silencio mientras la tortuga me miraba... sé que es raro decirlo, pero podría asegurar que la cara de la tortuga reflejaba sorpresa y gusto, como si fuera una persona normal... claro, no hay que olvidar que las tortugas tenían forma humana. Después, por alguna razón... la tortuga... sonrió y me saludo... Claro que eso me tomo por sorpresa... al final, no sabía qué hacer, así que me aleje de mi escondite y... le devolví el saludo... lo cual parece que le agrado... llámenme loca... pero parecía que su cara se sonrojo... Luego, no sé por qué hice lo que hice... pero decidí acercarme lentamente a la tortuga... y esta parecía un poco nervioso, y su cara seguía poniéndose roja... cuando me acerque lo suficiente, pero conservando una distancia... hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que la tortuga... hablo.

-T-t-tú... ¿No estás asustada de mi a-apariencia?. Me pregunto con una voz entrecortada y un poco nerviosa. Primero... me sorprendió un poco que esta tortuga gigante pudiera hablar español...pero creo que con todas las locuras que pasaron en New York, eso era lo de menos... yo me quede pensando en lo que dijo... hasta que finalmente le respondí...

-No... tú no me das miedo... Le respondí después de negar con la cabeza, y luego la tortuga volvió a hablar...

-M-me ll-llamo Migelll... Michelangeló... pero pu-pue-puedes llamarme Mikey... Su voz estaba aun más nerviosa y entrecortada y su cara estaba todavía más roja... Creo que él estaba más nervioso que yo.

-¿Mikey?... La tortuga asintió con la cabeza cuando pregunte por su nombre..."Es... un lindo nombre". En su cara había una sonrisa aun más grande... Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, pude escuchar que April llamando a Mikey, lo cual hiso que la tortuga se fuera rápidamente del lugar, no sin antes mirarme, volverme a sonreír y hacer un gesto de despedida con su mano... un gesto al cual yo respondí, despidiéndome también. Después, se fue muy lejos del lugar... mientras que yo me quede en ese lugar... viendo como April y una tortuga ninja mutante que se llamaba Mikey y que podía hablar español se alejaban del puerto... Cielos... ¿alguien podría creer que algo en esa oración era verosímil?...

Después de un tiempo estando sumergida en mis pensamientos al tratar de procesar todo lo que paso en un solo día... pude ver como siete sombras se acercaban a mi... cada sombre que se acercaba era una razón más para mí para sonreír... porque esas sombras eran mis amigos ... mi familia... ellos finalmente llegaron a New York... eso hiso que me olvidara de todo... de los kraang... de la tortuga... de New York... Ellos se quedaron viéndome mientras yo los veía a ellos... hubo un periodo de silencio cuando todos nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos reunidos otra vez... después de mucho tiempo... el silencio finalmente se rompió cuando el "líder" de nuestra familia finalmente hablo...

-Tal parece que llegamos un poquito tarde para la acción, ¿No, Allison?. Dijo Zak... a pesar de que él tenía un tono infantil, esta vez pude oír su "voz de determinación", la cual sonaba mucho más madura...

-Bueno, Zak... creo que no hay mas kraang a los cuales patearles el trasero metálico... o gelatinoso. Le respondí... mientras sonreía,

-¡Allison!, pude oír como nuestra feliz y pelirroja Lindsay gritaba mi nombre mientras corría hacia mí con los brazos abiertos... cuando me alcanzo, me abrazo muy fuerte, pero al haber corrido, hizo que ambas nos calleáramos al piso...

-Au... a mi también me da gusto verte... Lindsay. Ambas nos reímos... mientras que yo seguía feliz sabiendo que mi familia pudo llegar desde el Área 51 hasta New York... conmigo... pude escuchar como los demás se reían con nosotras.

******POV de Zak:**

Pues... sip... Nosotros finalmente pudimos llegar a New York y... finalmente nos reunimos con Allison después de tanto tiempo... ella era parte de esta familia, es más que obvio que nosotros la extrañábamos... especialmente Lindsay, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado al saber que no había ni un solo kraang al cual patearle el trasero... si es que tienen... Después de que toda la conmoción del kraang finalmente se terminara y la ciudad de New York parecía volver a la normalidad... decidí que lo mejor era quedarnos en la ciudad con Allison para poder averiguar más acerca de las tortugas y de April... Yo sabía que lo mejor era que mantuviéramos un perfil bajo... lo cual no sería muy fácil sabiendo que somos 8 adolescentes (Cuatro Chicos y Cuatro Chicas) en edad de secundaria que vivían solos en un departamento de New York sin ningún adulto... siii... no seria fácil, pero lo intentaríamos...

Después de organizarnos en el espacioso departamento de Allison, decidimos que teníamos que hacer patrullas diarias por la ciudad de New York... Nos dividiríamos en equipos de Dos y nos repartiríamos la zonas de Manhattan en Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste... Allison y yo éramos una de las parejas y nosotros tomamos la zona norte... sé que nos tomaría un buen tiempo inspeccionar toda la ciudad... pero una de las cosas que tenemos es tiempo... cuando finalmente teníamos un tiempo inspeccionando la zona... quise iniciar una conversación con Allison...

-Oye Alli, ¿Hoy no se supone que tenias que ir a la escuela a la que asistías? Le pregunte, solo para matar el tiempo...

-Si... solo creí que esto era un poco mas importante... a demás podre ponerme al día en otro momento... de todos modos... no es como si quisiera regresar a ese reclusorio... Me respondió con un poco de apatía...

-¿Sabes Allison?. Es difícil creer que una chica como tú no allá echo ni un solo amigo en ese "reclusorio" después de tanto tempo... Le dije con un poco de confusión.

-Es difícil hacerse amigo de las personas cuando estas no te dan motivos para serlo...Me respondió, conservando la apatía.

-Lo sé pero... ¿de verdad no había nadie que te agradara lo suficiente como para ser tu amigo?

-Zak, tú sabes que para mí, la palabra "amigo" tiene un significado más importante de lo que la gente le da... para mí, no basta con que seas alguien "agradable".

-Allison, tú también deberías saber que la palabra "amigo" también significa mucho para nosotros... después de todo... tú y los demás chicos son mi familia... mi única familia... Le dije mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo izquierdo.

-Ustedes también son mi única familia. Me respondió con una sonrisa... Después de eso, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por una chica pelirroja que al parecer, conocía a Allison...

-Hola Allison. Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Oh... Hola April. Allison le respondió, mientras se retiraba mi brazo de su hombro. "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

-Solo quería saludarte, puesto que no nos volvimos a hablar desde lo de la lámpara de lava y eso...Le chica respondió conservando su sonrisa.

-Sí, es cierto que no hemos vuelto a hablar... Allison respondió mientras se acomodaba una mecha de su cabello.

-Y... ¿quién es tu amigo?. La chica volvió a preguntar mientras me miraba.

-Oh, April, te presento a: Zak. Zak, te presento a: April, es una compañera de la escuela. Allison dijo mientras nos presentaba el uno al otro.

-Mucho, gusto. le dije a April mientras sonreía y le extendía la mano.

-El gusto es mío. Me respondió mientras nos estrechábamos las manos. Ella parecía una chica agradable, pero al oír su nombre, rápidamente me di chenta de que ella era la chica que estaba relacionada con las tortugas. Y sabia que no debíamos quitarle el ojo de encima, puesto que ella podría ser vital en nuestra investigación.

-Y bien, April, ¿desde hace cuanto que conoces a Allison?... Le pregunte, tratando de mantener la conversación.

-De hecho, la conocí desde hace unos meces... pero nunca pudimos hablar mucho en realidad... Me respondió.

-Ya veo...

-Pero ¿desde hace cuanto que ustedes dos se conocen? Me pregunto muy curiosa. "No me digan que ustedes dos de hecho están saliendo..." antes de que pudiera contestar... Allison respondió.

-N-NO. NO estamos SALIENDO ni nada por el estilo. Respondió, con la cara un poco roja (¿qué tenia de malo salir conmigo?).

-Veras, April... Allison y yo somos como hermanos, nos conocimos desde antes de que llegáramos a New York... Respondí.

-Oh... ya veo. April respondió... "Bueno, los dejo solos chicos, tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte, Zak". Eso fue lo que ella dijo mientras se alejaba, pero antes de que pudiera irse, yo le pregunte...

-Antes de que te vayas April... ¿Tú has escuchado de los rumores de que hay... criaturas en las alcantarillas?

-¿Criaturas en las... alcantarillas? pude ver que en su cara había nervios. "No... ¿por qué preguntas?

-No... por nada en especial... eso fue lo que le respondí, a lo cual ella respondió asentando con la cabeza, después de eso, se fue por su camino... Cuando Allison y yo finalmente estuvimos solos... yo le dije:

-Ella definitivamente sabe de las tortugas.

-Lo sé, Zak, por eso creo que yo debería vigilarla mientras ustedes inspeccionan la ciudad. Allison respondió.

-Si... creo que es mejor, no debemos dejar que nada se nos escape.

******POV de Mikey:**

Sinceramente... no sé qué decir... pero creo que nadie podría culparme por eso... después de todo: Nuestra ciudad estaba siendo invadida por unos extraterrestres pulpos morados, nuestra mejor amiga fue secuestrada por ellos, no sabía en donde estaba mi padre... Y después de que intentábamos escapar, mi hermano mayor, Leonardo, se sacrifico para salvarnos... eso me produjo tantas emociones... que no sabía cuando llegaría el momento en el que mi cabeza finalmente explotaría... Cuando estuvimos allí, en medio del océano en una capsula de kraang, escuchando los lamentos de Raphael... yo no sabía que pensar... creo ni siquiera estaba escuchando a Raphael... solo podía intentar procesar todos y cada uno de los sucesos que pasaron en un día. Finalmente... pude olvidarme todo lo malo cuando pude ver que Leonardo estaba vivo... nuestro hermano mayor estaba bien... y nuestra muy extraña y poco convencional familia seguía estando completa... a pesar de todo... todo salió bien... y eso era lo que importaba... cuando finalmente pudimos llegar a la orilla del puerto y salir de esa espantosa cosa kraang, yo fui quien se quedo atrás puesto que salí de ultimo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a mis hermanos y a April... yo la vi... en otro lugar no muy lejano del puerto... ahí estaba la hermosa chica que había visto antes en la casa de April... sinceramente, no podía creer que alguien tan bonita como ella estuviera en un lugar así, en una situación así... Yo no pensaba claramente, pero le sonreí y la salude... y ella me devolvió el saludo... sinceramente me daba un poco de miedo que se asustara y se fuera... pero no lo hizo, y eso me alegró mucho... pero yo no podía evitar ponerme nervioso y sonrojarme al ver que ella se estaba acercando hacia mi... después de que ella se detuviera, hubo un momento de silencio, yo no sabía qué hacer... era nuevo en eso de hablar con una chica que me gustara, aunque me alegraba saber que no me estaba yendo tan mal como a Donatello... por lo que decidí que lo mejor era romper el silencio...

-T-t-tú... ¿No estás asustada de mi a-apariencia?. Le pregunté con una voz entrecortada y nerviosa... Después de reflexionar un poco, me di cuenta de que no pude haber hecho una peor pregunta, tu no inicias una conversación con la chica que te gusta con esa pregunta... sé que nunca estuve en una situación así... pero supongo que eso era sentido común...

-No... tú no me das miedo... Me respondió después de negar con la cabeza... Me alivio un poco que ella dijera eso, especialmente cuando no era una pregunta convencional... decidí volver a hablar.

-M-me ll-llamo Migelll... Michelangeló... pero pu-pue-puedes llamarme Mikey... Mi voz estaba aun más nerviosa y entrecortada y pude sentir como mi cara estaba todavía más roja... Yo estaba asustado de las palabras que ella pronunciaría, porque en cualquier momento ella podría salir corriendo.

-¿Mikey?, la chica me pregunto... yo lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza para responder a su pregunta. "Es... un lindo nombre" ...No podía creer lo que yo había escuchado... la chica mas hermosa que había visto (otra vez, lo siento April) pensaba que mi nombre era lindo... eso solo hizo que yo tuviera una sonrisa más grande... no volví a hablar... quería disfrutar lo más posible de este momento... pero finalmente nuestro momento fue interrumpido por April, ya que pude oír como me llamaba, honestamente yo no quería irme, pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero antes de irme, quise volver a ver a esa chica... le sonreí y le hice un gesto con la mano para despedirme de ella, un gesto que ella me respondió... después de eso... me fui con April, pero lo único que tenía en la cabeza era esa chica, incluso cuando acababa de despedirme de ella hace unos... dos segundos...

- Oye Mikey...¿Qué era lo que estabas viendo?. Pude escuchar claramente que April me pregunto eso, pero no le respondí, después de todo solo quería pensar en esa chica

-¡Mikey!. Volvió a dirigirme hacia me con un tono de voz más fuerte, esta vez sí reaccione.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa April?.

-Estaba preguntándote que fue lo que viste en el puerto. Después de oír eso, tartamudee un poco hasta que le respondí.

-Ah.. n-no... nada April, no estaba viendo a nadie. Finalmente le respondí.

-Pregunte QUE, Mikey, no a QUIEN. Me dijo un poco confundida, Yo tartamudee mas y finalmente le respondí.

-Ah... n-no... nada April, no estaba viendo nada. No sé por qué, pero creo que me daba un poco de pena que los demás supieran que me enamore de alguien... creo que ahora entiendo porque Donatello siempre dice que April no es su novia... April no me volvió a preguntar nada, mientras que yo solo quería seguir pensando en esa chica que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y un largo y liso cabello rubio pálido, que hacían contraste con su vestimenta oscura... ella era realmente bonita... ella me hacia olvidar de todo... de los Kraangs... de New York... de... mi tristeza... sé que todavía estoy muy dolido... por todo... pero... supongo que esta vez ... por una vez... todo el resentimiento, decepción, depresión y miseria que tenia por... mis hermanos se habían ido hacia un lugar muy lejos de mi... y honestamente... eso se sintió muy bien para mi...

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Fin. Pues, espero que les haya gustado este segundo episodio, por cierto, el programa que estaban viendo los chicos se llama "Sendokai Champions", es una serie española que me encanta de verdad. Por cierto... El Zak de mi historia es el mismo Zak de "Sendokai Champions"... decidí hacer un crossover con ambas series, puesto que las amo a las dos. Sin embargo, los personajes de Allison, Lindsay y Jeremy son mis OC. Los otros son personajes de Sendokai o de TMNT 2012. ESPERO LES AGRADE LA IDEA.**


End file.
